Carolina Malt
Carolina Malt ( July 27 1962 ) is a Dutch actress , singer and voice-over. She studied at the Academy for Cabaret in Amsterdam , where she graduated in 1986. In 2011 and 2012 she is working on her jubilee performance, MALT & wiseguys , which will be. seen 13 t / m in June 24 The Werkteater in Amsterdam Earlier Malt was seen in CrazyShopping in theater Carré. She also starred in the musical Beauty and the Beast and The Little Comedy acted in theater with her solo production The Diva and the Dragon . Malt is married and has 2 children. Content [ hide ] *1 Theatre *2 Television / Film *3 Teacher / Writer / Voice *4 Awards *5 External links Theater [ edit ] Immediately after her training at the Academy for Cabaret] (completed in 1986), founded the musical group Malt Girls , for which she wrote lyrics and vocal arrangements. This was followed by a self-written and produced one-woman show The Diva and the Dragon and some Gershwin concerts . Along with Bodil de la Parra wrote and performed the plays orgeat Overseas and red urn . She played in Because I, because you , the Christmas story according to .. , (Director: Matthijs Rumke) and A Macbeth of Muztheater. After Carolina Moon , a series of theater concerts, performances and presentations followed on behalf of large companies. Then a role in the musical Beauty and the Beast (Joop van den Ende Theaterprod. / Disney), a role in the Surinamese musical Bingo! , starring in the workshop Misery and a role in The Secret Garden (all three M lab productions) . She directed Iberia''Perry Dossett and Rolinha Kross and ''Musicals in Concert , conservatory Alkmaar. As of July 2010, it is one of the leading ladies in the musical Crazy Shopping (Stardust) Carre. TV / Film [ edit ] With Girls she performed in many television programs, including the TV Show . Their participation in the Star Festival in Knokke was broadcast live. She played several guest roles include:Sam Sam , about time , Unit 13 , The Garage , Good deeds , in the clinch and Russians Teacher / Writer / Voice [ edit ] Malt is a lecturer vocal interpretation associated with the University Dance Academy Lucia Marthas , as a guest lecturer at the Prince Claus Conservatoire and Inholland in Alkmaar , dept musical. She gave workshops song performing at the Utrecht Conservatory and Codarts Rotterdam. Also writes and plays them in order for congresses and symposia. She is an actress and voice can be heard in countless commercials, cartoons, AV productions, public transport and the voice mail voice of over 20 years, Vodafone on the mobile phone. Prices [ edit ] *''Girls'' have a 1988 Silver Harp won. *''Overseas orgeat'' was nominated for the CJP Podium Prize and won the HG van der Vies prize , a literary award for best new play. *For her role in La Commodia Beauty and the Beast Carolina received a nomination for Best Supporting Actress in the John Kraaykamp Musical Awards Category:1962 births Category:Women's music